Odiando el verde
by Carmele
Summary: Ginny se va de vacaciones a escocia porque ha tenido problemas y necesita tiempo sola...¿Que pasara cuando se encuentre con quien menos se espera? FIC COMPARTIDO CON MONI WEASLEY! (DG) RR!
1. Default Chapter

**Carmele **: HOLAAAAAA!! :D:D:D nuevo fiiic!!!! :D:D:D jaja con MOni Weasley!! Bueno, yo ceo que este fic promete, porque la verdad, esta muy bien escrito ( x las dos partes) y nunca había hecho un fic junto a otra persona y parece interesante... :D:D Bueno, ya sabeis que teneis que dejar review... y sobre todo... A LEER!!! :D:D:D MUAAAK!

**Moni Weasley: **Hola!! Aki toi, to emocionada xq es el 1º fic que subo!!!! Weno, espero q os guste la historia, q personalmente me gusta mucho...weno, os dejo...A LEER y sobre todo A MANDAR REVIEW!!!(qanto tiempo esperando a decir eso...XD) Un besazo!

**Odiando el verde**

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos

Una pelirroja de 19 años cruzó el umbral que ostentaba un lujoso hotel, a la vez que observaba toda la elegancia que tenia a su alrededor.

Ginny Weasley se había dado un pequeño lujo: irse a Escocia por un tiempo en verano, justo cuando había acabado su 2º curso de Periodismo Mágico, ya que quería trabajar como periodista o como corresponsal, lo que le tocara, en el Profeta.

EL motivo de su viaje era…. para escapar… por decirlo de alguna manera. Quería escapar de la ciudad, de su familia, de sus amigos… pero sobretodo de…él; el chico que creía que era el amor de su vida, aquel que con sus sorprendentes ojos verde esmeralda podía hacer que temblase, que sus piernas flaquearan…

No, no volvería a llorar por él; por alguien que la había engañado en todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos. Le había hecho mucho daño. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha una lágrima que empezaba a recorrer su delicado rostro.

No; había venido para pasárselo bien, para olvidar todo y recuperarse… No a llorar como una magdalena por alguien que… que la había utilizado y al que ella había creído como una tonta.

"_No voy a darte la satisfacción de verme triste por ti",_ pensó Ginny con fuerza; _"Tú mismo me enseñaste a ser fuerte, y pienso demostrártelo"_

Se acercó a la recepción del hotel para pedir la llave o lo que fuera de su habitación, y un chico moreno la recibió muy cordialmente:

-Hola, bienvenida a Scotland Palace Hotel Magic (SPHM), ¿qué desea?

-Hola, he reservado una habitación en este hotel, quisiera la llave para poder entrar.

-Bueno, en nuestro caso, el modo de entrada es una tarjeta con su nombre y lo único que tiene que hacer es meter la tarjeta en la ranura que esta en la puerta y decir su nombre. La tarjeta ya se encargará de identificarla –aclaró el recepcionista- Me dice su nombre y le daré la tarjeta que le corresponde.

-Eh, vale… -dijo Ginny no muy convencida por la explicación que le había dado el moreno- Me llamo Ginevra Weasley.

El recepcionista buscó entre un montón de tarjetas que estaba colocadas ordenadamente en un casillero. Al localizar la tarjeta que le correspondía a Ginny, la sacó de su sitio y se la entregó por encima del mostrador.

-Bonito nombre para una chica tan linda como usted –soltó de repente el chico moreno.

Ginny se sonrojó al máximo; murmuró un inaudible "gracias" y caminó con su tarjeta y sus maletas en sus dos manos hasta el ascensor.

El ascensor se paró en el piso correspondiente a la habitación de la pelirroja. Siguió el pasillo recto hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Dejó sus maletas en el suelo y con la tarjeta en su mano se quedó quieta delante de la puerta.

-A ver… meto la tarjeta en esa raja y… ¿qué más? –Ginny frunció el entrecejo intentando recordar- ¡Ah, ya!

Metió la tarjeta y dijo claramente "Ginevra Weasley". De repente se oyó un clic indicando que la puerta se había abierto; Ginny giró el pomo, cogió sus maletas y entró en la habitación.

A la entrada había un pequeño pasillo, y luego se abría en un gran salón donde a mano izquierda se encontraba la enorme cama de matrimonio y a ambos lados dos sendas mesitas con tres cajones cada una. A mano derecha había una puerta, que era el cuarto de baño; y, al lado de la puerta estaba un gran armario donde podía meter toda la ropa que ostentaba y aun quedarle vacío. Justo enfrente del pequeño pasillo de la entrada estaba una gran ventana, que daba a la calle donde se encontraba la entrada al hotel.

La pelirroja colocó sus maletas delante de la cama y se tumbó al instante en su cama, mientras miraba a través de la ventana recordando momentos que no hacían más que provocar que llorara.

**&&&&&&&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny sonrió con secretismo. Harry no se esperaba lo que ella iba ha hacerle.

Por primera vez iba a darle la sorpresa ella.

En los 3 años que llevaban saliendo, todos los aniversarios había sido él el primero en sorprenderla, pero esta vez no.

Ginny se había levantado muy temprano, y había cogido y se había aparecido en el piso de Harry.

Entró en la cocina de puntillas, y cerrando la puerta, puso un hechizo para que afuera no se escuchara nada y comenzó a cocinar.

A Harry le encantaba la manera de cocinar de Ginny, y la verdad, esque tenía una razón. La pelirroja era hija de Molly Weasley...

Asi que, cogiendo todas las cosas que había traido, se puso manos a la obra.

30 minutos después, Ginny Weasley estaba de pie ante el contador de la cocina, una bandeja llena de comida delante suya. Había preparado un zumo de naranja natural, también le había hecho un café. Había fundido chocolate y lo había puesto en un plato hondo con fresones alrededor. También había cortado un par de tostadas en forma de corazón, y las había cubierto de mermelada de fresa, mientras en los bordes ponía un poco de chocolate. Un par de rosas descasaban naturalmente al lado del vaso del zumo de naranja.

Ginny suspiró felizmente.

Otro aniversario perfecto.

Movió la varita, y el hechizo desapareció. Cogió la bandeja cuidadosamente y fue andando poco a poco, hasta llegar al salón.

Cuando entró, algo estaba extraño. Algo no estaba en su sitio.

Ginny pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, y sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

Siguió andando de nuevo, cuando pisó algo, blando, y que se aplastó. Pasó hacia delante y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que era.

Ropa interior.

Concretamente, unas braguitas.

Verdes. Verde chillón.

Con lo que ella odiaba el verde.

Esas no eran ningunas bragas suyas.

Frunció el ceño.

¿A lo mejor era un regalo?

Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

Harry sabía PERFECTAMENTE que odiaba el verde.

Algo raro estaba pasando.

"_¿Ves? No eres una paranoica Ginny...algo pasa"_, pensó mientras seguía andando hacia el cuarto.

Llegó a la puerta y estaba cerrada.

Algo muy raro.

¿Por qué una persona que vive sola va a querer cerrar la puerta de su cuarto?

Ginny frunció el ceño por tercera vez.

"_Esto es muy raro"_, pensó.

Se quedó ante la puerta y apoyó el oído para ver si oía algo.

Nada.

Cogió el manillar, con cuidado de no caer la bandeja y abrió la puerta.

PLAF!

La bandeja se le cayó de las manos.

Harry y... alguien mas.

Había alguien más en la cama.

Vio como Harry se incorporaba en la cama. Los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"GINNY!" gritó, intentando tapar en vano a la mujer que había al lado suya.

"CERDO! ERES UN CERDO! NO VUELVAS A HABLARME NUNCA MAS EN MI VIDA!! ME HAS ENGAÑADO....TE....TE...ODIO HARRY! IMBECIL!" le gritó.

El bulto que estaba al lado de Harry comenzó a moverse y unos brazos se asomaron por encima de las mantas.

"Mmmm...Harry… mmm..." dijo la voz femenina mientras se desperezaba "¿Qué mmm pasa aquí??" dijo mientras daba otra vuelta y se tumbaba encima de Harry, dejando al descubierto su cara.

"HERMIONE?! HERMIONE??!" gritó Ginny. La castaña abrió los ojos y vio a la pelirroja muy roja, todos sus pies llenos de comida y los puños cerrados...

"Oh dios" susurró Hermione.

"GUARRA! ERES UNA GUARRA! Y ENCIMA...ENCIMA...DIOS MIO!! ESTAS PROMETIDA CON MI HERMANO!! Y ME HAS TRAICIONADO A MI, A MI, A MI HERMANO...TE ODIO!!! OS ODIO A LOS DOS!!" Dijo Ginny mientras se agachaba.

Cogió un puñado de la comida que había preparado y los miró con odio.

"Y TU!!!" dijo mientras señalaba a Harry. "Eres un GILIPOLLAS, DESPRECIABLE Y QUE LO SEPAS!! NUNCA HAS SIDO BUENO EN LA CAMA! Y MIRA!! MIRA TU SORPRESA DE ANIVERSARIO!!" dijo mientras le enseñaba las manos llenas de comida. "AHORA OS LA COMEIS TRAIDORES!!!" Dijo y comenzó a tirarles toda la comida que tenia a su alrededor.

Harry y Hermione simplemente emitían pequeños sonidos de queja, pero estaban demasiado avergonzados y asustados como para decirle algo.

Llegó un punto en el que se acabó la comida y limpiándose las manos en la manta los miro.

"Nunca pensé que me pudierais hacer esto. A mi, y a mi hermano. Vosotros no sois ni amigos, ni personas. Os odio, os odio, como jamas he odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a Draco Malfoy. No me volváis a hablar nunca!" dijo en un susurro amenazador que le pondría los vellos de punta a cualquiera.

Salió por la puerta del piso, cerrándola tan fuerte que retumbó todo.

Se apoyó en ella, y se arrastró hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo, mientras en sus ojos brotraban lagrimas que no dejarian de correr.

**&&&&&&&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&&&&&&&**

Por el delicado rostro de la más pequeña de los Weasley recorrió una cristalina lágrima. Le dolía pensar en el día que pilló su Harry con… Hermione… Ya de pensarlo le daba asco.

No comprendía como habían podido hacer eso. Hermione y Ron estaban comprometidos, y Harry era el mejor amigo de su hermano… Y a sus espaldas se acostaban juntos, engañaban al adorado Ronnie….

No sabía ni quería saber si había estado juntos otras veces….


	2. Bajo los efectos del alcohol

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Hola!! new chapter!!! espero q os guste, ya q es un cap bastante divertido; yo me rei muxo aciendo, jeje. Weno, lo q escribi yo esta penoso, xo espero q os guste; Carmele escribe siempre de bien...Xs na, os dejo leer... qando trmineis de leer apretais un lindo boton q pone "GO" i me areis mu feliz , i a Carmele tb!

**CARMELE :** holaaaaa....mas vale tarde q nunca...jajaja...bueno, aqui el segundo cap, que no os quejeis, xq largo...es!!!! Bueno, pos nada...a dejar reviews eh??!!!! q eso alegra leer!! Y SI OS DIGHO LA VERDAD, AHORA NO TOY MU INSPIRA PA PONER ALGO XQ... son las 11 y 06 de la noche, mañana me tengo que levantar a las 7 30 y aun no me he acostado y tengo muuuuucho sueño!!! :( ufff y no estoy muy lucida que digamos, asi que nada, os dejo, a leer y yasta, muak muak!!

AH!! por cierto, nos dejaron un review, preguntando una chica de peru que que significaba guarra y gilipollas...y bueno...mmm...pues guarra esque no se como explicarlo, es como asquerosa, y gilipollas es como imbecil o idiota, pero mas fuerte XDDDD jaja bueno,a disfrutar!!!

**Capitulo 2: Bajo los efectos del alcohol**

Ginny se pasó la tarde en la cama llorando mientras recordaba momentos que había pasado con Harry. Aunque se había prometido no llorar por el ojiverde y pasárselo bien en Escocia, no podía evitar las lágrimas que querían salir.

Pero la pelirroja ya estaba cansada de llorar.

Se levantó de la cama con la cara roja de tanto llorar y se dirigió al baño.

Después de un relajante baño de espuma, se acercó a su maleta abierta de par en par en el suelo, y sacó unas cuantas prendas.

Después de largo rato poniéndose la ropa que había escogido y maquillándose de manera que no se le notara tanto el hinchazón de los ojos se acercó al espejo de pie que tenía la habitación.

El espejo le devolvió el reflejo de una Ginny totalmente diferente a la de aquella misma tarde.

Era incomprensible como una persona podía dar un cambiazo increíble en unas horas.

Ginny Weasley se había puesto una minifalda vaquera con un poco de vuelo que terminaba cuatro dedos por debajo del culo; una camiseta de raso negra que se ataba al cuello y dejaba gran parte de la espalda al descubierto. Se puso unas sandalias negras con tacón de plataforma y cordones que se entrelazaban subiendo por los gemelos.

De maquillaje se había puesto una ligera pero suficiente capa de polvos de color carne oscuro; se había pintado los labios de color rojo pasión y se había embardunado las pestañas de rimel negro; y para terminar un poco de sombra de ojos de color marrón suave.

Se había dejado también el pelo suelto, que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, con la raya al lado.

Lista para bajar.

Para romper corazones como ella sabía hacerlo.

Le sonrió al reflejo del espejo, cogió su bolso de mano negro y salió por la puerta.

Durante todo el camino hasta el recibidor del hotel recibió silbidos y piropos por parte de los chicos. Se sintió un poco cohibida; pero sin embargo, estuvo sonriendo a todo chico que pasara por su lado.

Llegó al bar del hotel, levantando pasiones a su paso. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había a lo largo de la larga barra y miró por encima de su hombro.

Mirara donde mirara, había parejas por todos lados.

Parejas cogidas de la mano.

Parejas que conversaban como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Parejas discutiendo por tonterías.

Sintió lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Echaba de menos entrelazar sus dedos con los de Harry; discutir por tonterías como que película ver; hablar con él de lo que le había pasado aquel día…

Le dolía ver que todas aquellas miradas que se lanzaban mientras paseaban cogidos de la mano; todos aquellos besos que tantos se habían dado; todas aquellas "pequeñas" discusiones; todas aquellas largas conversaciones… era una farsa.

Con un dedo limpió las lágrimas que no habían llegado a salir, intentando que no se escurriera el rimel. Suspiró pensando en la promesa que se había hecho.

Llamó al camarero y pidió un vaso de whisky doble con hielo. De un trago se tomó el contenido del vaso que le había traído el camarero; tras bebérselo, fue pidiendo más vasos de whisky hasta que acabó una cuba.

Iba diciendo tonterías al camarero que le servía, que intentaba zafarse de ella.

-Ay, cariño!! -decía Ginny mientras reía sin parar- Ay… jiji… ¿Por qué no quieres… jiji… venirte a la cama conmigo…jiji?

El camarero, en un momento de distracción de Ginny para mirar a un lado, logró deshacerse de la pelirroja y escapó.

La pequeña del calan Weasley lanzó un suspiro de frustración. Apoyó su cabeza en la barra durante un largo rato; hasta que alguien le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Con esa minifalda estas buenísima, nena!!

La piropeada se incorporó; se dio la vuelta y reconoció al instante al chico que le había dicho el piropo.

-**MALFOY!!!!** –gritó sin darse cuenta de que ahora todo el bar estaba mirándola.

-**WEASLEY!!!**

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos. 

La luz que entraba por la ventana lo había despertado.

El sol se filtraba calidamente por la ventana, mientras se escurria por la cama, como un pequeño hilillo de oro líquido.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a dormirse cuando notó un bulto a su lado.

Volviéndose rapidamente, palpó a traves de las mantas el cuerpo de una chica. Estaba tapada hasta la cabeza, y de ella tan solo se podía ver un pie que se asomaba por fuera de la cama.

Fue a bajar un poco las sabanas pero la chica se la subió un poco mas e hizo pequeños ruidos de queja dentro de su sueño.

El rubio se encogió de hombros, no queriéndola despertarla, y volvio a caer bocarriba en la cama.

La verdad, era que no se acordaba de anoche...De nada de nada...

Cerró los ojos, y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

"Dios" susurró. _Resaca_, pensó.

Se frotó un poco los ojos intentando recordar algo.

Y entonces le vino.

Recordó...rojo, mucho rojo y negro y piel pálida. Y nada más.

Se apartó las sebanas...y entonces le dolió todo el cuerpo. La cabeza, las piernas, los brazos, la boca, todo...Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y se levantó.

Y entonces olió algo en la habitación. Olía a fresa.

Puso una cara rara.

Puaj. ¿Fresas? El odiaba las fresas. El olor. El sabor. El color.

_Dios mío, ¿con quien me he acostado?_ Pensó.

Negó con la cabeza sin dar importancia a quien estaba a su lado, y se encogió de hombros mientras se metía en el baño para darse una ducha.

* * *

Ginny se estiró, hundiéndose en el colchón tan blandito y esas almohadas de plumas que tenía bajo su cabeza. 

Se dio la vuelta, poniéndose bocabajo y con una sonrisa tonta abrió los ojos.

Esa **NO **era su habitación.

Esa **NO **era su cama.

Esa cama olía, a, a, a tío.

Ginny se levantó un poco, sentándose en la cama, y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Gritó. Gritó como una posesa, mientras la cabeza la estallaba.

Y no se acordaba de nada. Eso era lo peor. No se acordaba de con quien había estado, ni que habían echo (aunque eso era bastante evidente).

De repente, escuchó una puerta abrirse y levantó la cabeza, mientras reaccionaba y se estiraba la sabana para que cubriese su cuerpo desnudo.

Y cuando levantó la cabeza, volvió a gritar.

"**MALFOY!"** gritó la pelirroja, mientras se tapaba aun mas.

"**WEASLEY**!" gritó el chico, mientras se apretaba aun mas la toalla que llevaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura.

"¿**QUÉ HACES AQUÍ**?" preguntó la pelirroja, tapándose los ojos. Aunque lo que había visto...

"**ANDA WEALSEY**! Deja de taparte los ojos, por dios...Y por cierto, esta es **MI** habitación!"

"¿Qué hago aquí?"

"**UHF** si yo te contara!" dijo el chico con una sonrisa picara, aunque en realidad, se acordaba de lo mismo que ella, es decir, **NADA**.

"¿Qué paso anoche?" demandó la pelirroja, mientras jalaba mas la sabana, para sacarla y envolver con ella su cuerpo.

Draco sonrió con malicia.

_Que buena que esta la niña..._pensó.

"**DIMELO**!" El gritó lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"PUES **CLARO IMBECIL**!" dijo Ginny, mientras se levantaba de la cama, con la sabana alrededor.

"Pues anoche, fui al bar, y te vi allí, y vale, porque negarlo, estas muy buena. Y entonces pues me viste, y cogistes y me besastes y..." empezó a contar Draco pero Ginny levantó la mano. "¿Qué?"

"**ESTARIA BORRACHA**!" dijo ella.

"No! Estabas mas fresca que una rosa, pelirroja!" dijo el y con exasperación, siguió contando la historia. "Y entonces, me separe de ti y me volvistes a coger y me volvi a separar, pero mira, te pusiste demasiado pesada y no podía irme. Asi que no sé como, me emborrachaste y me llevaste a la cama...y bueno, no creo que haga falta que explique nada mas" dijo mientras sus ojos viajaban por el cuerpo desnudo, tan solo rodeado por una manta de la chica.

"**CERDO**!" le gritó Ginny.

"¿Yo? Tan solo te he dicho lo que pasó..."

Pero eso no era lo que paso de verdad.

**&&&&&&&** **FLASH BACK &&&&&&&**

-Con esa minifalda estas buenísima, nena!!

La piropeada se incorporó; se dio la vuelta y reconoció al instante al chico que le había dicho el piropo.

-**MALFOY!!!!** –gritó sin darse cuenta de que ahora todo el bar estaba mirándola.

-**WEASLEY!!!**

Los dos se quedaron de piedra mirándose con los ojos abiertos, creándose un incómodo silencio. Hasta que el rubio rompió el hielo.

-Vaya Weasley… Debo admitir que por mucho que seas una pobre comadreja, tienes el lujo de estar buenísima.

-Por favor Malfoy! –dijo Ginny- No me tomes el pelo, que no estoy de humor.

De repente, si saber cómo, Draco perdió el equilibrio a causa del alcohol que había tomado y cayó encima de la pelirroja, haciendo que la bebida que llevaba en la mano se derrama por toda la camisa de Ginny.

Ginny se asustó por la caída, y más por la zona donde había caído la boca de Malfoy.

Justo en su cuello!!

El maldito aprovechándose de donde habían caído sus labios, empezó a besarle el cuello a Ginny.

Ginny empezó a mover la cabeza como una loca, intentando quitarse al rubio de encima, que parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba.

Inconscientemente, aunque no mucho…, la pelirroja le propinó un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna del ex Slytherin, provocando que Malfoy cayera al suelo con todo su peso y empezara a retorcerse por el suelo tapándose con ambas manos la zona dolorida.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy! –gritó Ginny, atrayendo todas las miradas del bar- Ni se te ocurra vol…

Pero de repente, se sintió mal. No sabía por que, pero así se sentía. Vale, era Draco Malfoy, pero era un ser humano!!

La pelirroja se agachó al lado de Draco y le puso la mano, mientras se tambaleaba un poco de lo borracha que estaba.

-Vamos Dra… digo Malfoy! –como demonios había dicho su nombre???- Tampoco te he pegado demasiado fuerte.

-Que no, dices! –dijo el rubio mientras seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

-Anda levanta – dijo Ginny mientras con ambas manos intentaba levantar el peso de Draco.

Cuando los dos estaban de pie, se tambalearon un poco; pero siguieron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy.

Ginny se descargó del peso de Draco y se apoyó la espalda en la pared, al lado de la puerta de la habitación.

Se formó otro incómodo silencio y, al rato, Draco, que al parecer ya se había recuperado del golpe, se abalanzó encima de Ginny, besándola con fuerza.

Ginny, sorprendida por el beso, le empujó por los hombros.

-Tio! De que vas?

Se observaron a los ojos y, sin poder aguantar más, se juntaron y se besaron descarada y apasionadamente.

Draco abrió como pudo la puerta de su habitación y, cuando lo consiguió, ambos entraron. Cayeron pesadamente en la mullida cama de plumas, él encima de ella.

**&&&&&&& FIN** **FLASH BACK &&&&&&&**

Eso era lo que realmente había pasado.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía.


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** sorry! la culpa es mia x tardar! esq tenia examenes i ademas e estado una semana castigada sin ordenador. Weno, xs aki esta la continuacion, q espero q os guste. Besos! i a mandar RR!

**Carmele : **HOLAAAAAAAAA! XD q de tiempo! Bueno pues nada, el tercer cap...XDDDD la verdad esque hoy voy un poco lenta y no se que decir XDDD sasi que na, os dejo ahí a leer y ya sabeis que teneis q mandar reviews que sino me pongo triste, caigo en depresión y os quedais sin historia XDDDD jajajaja besitos a todos:

**3.- Descubriendo la verdad**

Ginny resopló, mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás, aun en la cama de Draco.

"¿De verdad pasó eso?" dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Draco, esperando la respuesta.

Draco la miró por un momento y estuvo a punto de decirle que el tampoco sabía nada, pero toda esta bromilla le hacia una gracia tremenda. Porque en realidad, si ni el ni ella sabían que pasaba, podía ser verdad y todo.

"Pues claro que es verdad...mira Weasley, yo por mi, no estaria aquí contigo, pero... asi es la vida" dijo con su típica sonrisa arrogante.

Ginny resopló, y recogiendo todas las cosas que tenía por el suelo, se metió en el baño para cambiarse, mientras cerraba la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Draco bajó rapidamente por las escaleras. No se acordaba de nada de la noche anterior, y esta noche, estaba dispuesto a revivirlo todo.

* * *

Eran las 11:30 y el bar del hotel acababa de abrir. El ambiente estaba tranquilito, apenas habia gente.

Entro, mientras se dirigía a la barra con prisa, y se sentaba, mientras un camarero se le acercaba.

"¿Qué desea tomar señor?" le preguntó amablemente el camarero. Era un chaval de unos 23 años, moreno, y ojos verdes. Alto y bastante en forma.

"¿Trabajastes aquí anoche?" preguntó el rubio. El camarero le miró raro.

"Si. ¿Por?"

"Necesito que me ayude a recordar"

"¿Cómo?"

"Si. Mira, veras...anoche vio por aquí una chica pelirroja?" dijo Draco mientras se acomodaba en la banqueta en la que estaba sentado.

"Si. Muy guapa. ¿no?"

"Si"

"Si la recuerdo. Se puso muy borracha y ya no queria servirle mas...y me acuerdo de que vino usted...y..." dijo y se calló.

"¿Y que?"

"Pues le dijo que estaba muy buena..."

Draco frunció el ceño.

"Sigue"

"Y después, ambos os llamasteis por vuestros nombres o apellidos, y después tu empezastes a ser muy pesado, y a abalanzarte sobre ella mientras que ella te apartaba, hasta que te dio una patada...y...supongo que de verdad te hizo daño, porque se fue contigo"

Draco abrio los ojos de par en par y la mandibula le llego al suelo, literalmente hablando, claro.

"¿Seguro?"

"Segurísimo"

"Gracias" dijo mientras se iba corriendo, dejando al camarero con la palabra en la boca.

No se lo podía creer! Como un Malfoy habia podido ser capaz de hacer algo asi? Si era una Weasley! Vale, la pelirroja estaba buena… Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una Weasley.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación. Ni loco le diría a la comadreja que el pesado fue él; antes estaba su orgullo.

Llegó a su habitación y vio que Ginny aun no había terminado de cambiarse. Se acercó al minibar y sacó una botella de ginebra y vaso con hielos que hizo aparecer con la varita.

* * *

Ginny se metió en el baño de la habitación de Malfoy con el montón de la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior debajo del brazo.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría, quería refrescarse y olvidar la pesadilla que parecía que no se terminaba nunca.

No sabía como podía terminar con un subnormal como Malfoy! Dioooss! Se sentía sucia! Por mucho que se enjabonara no podría quitar la suciedad que le había dejado un asqueroso como Draco.

Se quitó la sabana que llevaba enrollada en su cuerpo y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo despejándola, refrescándola; eso hizo que se olvidara un poco de lo ocurrido esa mañana.

De repente se sentó en el suelo de la ducha, abrazándose las rodillas, mientras el agua caía en picado contra su cuerpo. Ya no pensaba en Harry… sino en… No, no podía ser. Imposible, prácticamente imposible.

Ella una Weasley y él… No, estaba escrito en las estrellas que no podrían acabar juntos. Y ese hecho la entristeció un poco.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta de cristal que cubría la ducha… y en ese justo instante, Malfoy irrumpió en el baño, abriendo la puerta de par en par.

-Idiotaaa! –rugió Ginny tapándose como podía con los brazos- Eres imbecil? No ves que estoy en pelotas?

-Si, lo se –dijo Draco mirando cada trozo de piel que Ginny dejaba al descubierto con los ojos abiertos.

-Quieres dejar de mirar? –dijo la pelirroja cogiendo una toalla y tapandose todo su cuerpo.

-Bueno… -dijo Draco apartando la mirada a regañadientes- Vas a tardar mucho? Llevas toda la mañana.

-Si no hubieras entrado ahora estaría vistiéndome –dijo Ginny con furia. Le había visto todo!

Draco salió del baño sorprendido por la hermosa figura de la pelirroja, mientras la pelirroja estaba dentro vistiéndose a toda pastilla deseando salir cuanto antes de la habitación del rubio.

Al rato salió Ginny con la ropa que llevaba anoche y con el pelo mojado, dándole a sus cabellos un brillo especial.

-Bueno, yo me voy –dijo Ginny cogiendo su bolso.- Espero no volver a verte, me amargas la existencia.

-Lo lamento mucho por ti, pero me veras todos los días –dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.- Te recuerdo que estamos en el mismo hotel; y las ganas de molestarte no se me han ido desde que me fui de Hogwarts.

-Eres un imbecil –dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.- No te aguanto.

Dicho eso dio un portazo. Fue caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar al ascensor; se metió en el y le dio al botón del piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

Se apoyó en la pared y bajó hasta llegar al suelo. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

Y no por Harry.


	4. Pillados

**CARMELE : **HOLA! ufff ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que subimos el ultimo cap...pero bueno...aqui esta...lo siento, los examenes y demas, pues quitan mucho tiempo libre, y yo he tenido otros inconvenientes que no he podido conectarme en un tiempo, y sin mi, no hay fic que valga, pero vamos, ya paso todo XD y aqui estamos. A todos aquellos que han cabado los examenes tambien y os vayan a dar las notas...lo unico que os digo es... SUERTE! Y A LEER:P:P BESOSS!

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** hola nuevo cap weno, creo q es un poko aburrido x lo q a mi parte respecta...�� soi penosa escribiendo XD, es coña... Weno, la verdad sq no estaba mu inspirada i... weno... eso es lo q me salio... RR please!

**4.- Pillados **

Draco salió corriendo de su cuarto, unos segundos después de Ginny.

Necesitaba ir urgentemente abajo.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor y aun no estaba cerrado del todo por lo que se aligeró y le dio al boton de llamada. Las puertas se abrieron y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Dentro del ascensor se encontraba Ginny.

Pero no aquella Ginny que acababa de irse de su cuarto, con esa mirada de fuego y esas mejillas tintadas de rojo.

Ahora la Ginny que el veia, estaba sentada en el suelo del ascensor, y allí, con esa mirada de ojos azules como el cielo, esa tez tan blanca y tan acurrucada daba el aspecto de una niña pequeña, totalmente indefensa.

Por una vez en su vida, Draco se sintió apenado.

Se agachó y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Estas bien, Weasley?"

Ginny le miró, incrédulamente.

"Perdona. ¿Estas bien tu? Porque no es normal que me trates de esta manera..."

"Por una vez que vengo aquí sin animos de ofender!"

"Ves! Nunca nos llevaremos bien...Soy tonta por pensar..."

"¿Qué has pensado?"

"Nada"

"Dimelo"

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Oh vamos, pelirroja...se que lo estas deseando decir..."

"Decirlo no es lo que estoy precisamente deseando.."

Draco la miró picaramente. El ascensor ya se habia parado, y ahora descendían lentamente...

El rubio extendio la mano hacia arriba, hacia donde se encontraban los botones y golpee el de parada. El ascensor se paró.

Ginny le puso una cara rara.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo.

"Dime que es lo que deseas"

"No seas imbecil. No te lo voy a decir. Y ahora dale de nuevo al boton"

"Dimelo"

"Bien, le dare yo al botón"

Ginny se levantó con animo de volver a poner en marcha el ascensor pero Draco la agarro de las caderas y la sentó encima suya.

"Malfoy YA!" le gritó.

"Dimelo"

"Por favor suéltame!" dijo Ginny. Se estaba agobiando. Draco no hacia mas que agarrarla fuertemente e incluso le estaba haciendo daño.

"Dimelo"

"De acuerdo! YO QUERIA BESAR..." empezó gritando, pero fue interrumpida cuando Draco la besó.

Hacia tiempo que no sentía algo tan fresco, suave y a la vez ardiente y deseoso a la vez, junto a su cuerpo.

Pasó las manos por el cuello del Draco mientras el chico se separaba de ella.

Ginny le miró extrañada y el sonrió.

"Sabes a fresas" dijo chupandose los labios. Ginny rió y el también.

Repentinamente, le empezaban a gustar las fresas.

Y aquello tan urgente que tenía que hacer, desapareció por completo de su cabeza.

Draco cogió el mentón de la pelirroja y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Quería saborear de nuevo aquellos labios que de pronto le habían enloquecido.

Ginny correspondió intensamente al beso del rubio mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio como el más dorado oro con sus dedos. De repente Ginny se separó lentamente, quería asegurarse de una cosa.

"Esto no es un sueño¿verdad!"

Draco negó con la cabeza con sus ojos fijos en los azules de Ginny.

"Y… ¿no estarás jugando conmigo, verdad? Porque de ser así, te acordarás para toda tu vida de quién soy" dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Me acordaré de ti como la mujer que más me ha enloquecido en toda mi vida…" dijo Draco con dulzura.

Sin embargo, Ginny seguía con el entrecejo fruncido; Draco se acercó y la besó tiernamente.

"¿Te sirve esto para que veas que es verdad lo que digo?" dijo Draco cuando se separaron.

"Eeehhmmm… no" bromeó Ginny, provocando que Draco empezara a hacerle cosquillas.

"Jaja… vale, vale, para!... jaja" suplicó Ginny entre risas. Draco paró su guerra de cosquillas y Ginny se fijó en la comprometida posición en la que estaban…

Ginny tumbada de espaldas al suelo con una pierna doblada, provocando que la falda estuviera más subida de lo normal… Y Draco encima de ella, con cada brazo estirado en cada lado de la pelirroja…

En ese mismísimo instante la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par, apareciendo en el umbral el director del hotel, seguido por varios guardas. Por lo visto, el director fue informado del pequeño "incidente" con un de los ascensores.

"Bueno, me parece muy bien que estéis muy enamorados" dijo el director con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en la cara. "Pero este lugar no es el más indicado para vuestros jueguecitos de parejas"

"Oh! Lo sentimos muchísimo director" dijo Ginny intentando levantarse, pero con el cuerpo de Draco encima suyo era imposible. "Draco, levanta de aquí"

Ambos se incorporaron, Ginny con la ayuda del rubio, quién se levantó primero.

"Sr. Director, lamentamos el incidente pero…" empezó a explicar Draco.

"No hace falta que me dé explicaciones, señorito" interrumpió el director "Comprendo la situación, al fin y al cabo estáis enamorados…"

Ginny y Draco se miraron sorprendidos; la verdad que esta situación daba risa, pero precisamente en aquel instante no. Para colmo el mismísimo director del hotel se pensaba que ambos habían estado… ejem… bueno, haciendo cosas de enamorados…

"Bueno, pareja, tengo que atender otros asuntos" dijo el director aún manteniendo la sonrisa burlona de al principio. "Os dejo… y no hagais locuras!"

EL director desapareció por el pasillo con sus guardas, mientras eran seguidos por las miradas de Draco y Ginny, que estaban ruborizados al máximo. En cuanto el director desapareció en la esquina, Ginny se giró hacia Draco, dándole un puñetazo al rubio en el brazo.

"Eres idiota! No he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida" dijo Ginny aún roja de la vergüenza.

"Ja ja ja" se rió el rubio evitando otros puñetazos que le propinaba Ginny. "Pero admite que ha sido divertido, ja ja ja"

"Eres tonto, me voy a mi habitación" dijo Ginny tomando el mismo pasillo que había utilizado el director.


	5. ¿Me lo prometes?

Bueno! El 4 cap! espero que os guste! y perdonadnos por la tardanza:

**4º capítulo¿Me lo prometes?**

Ginny caminó hacía su habitación balanceando ligeramente su bolso negro que sostenía en su mano derecha. Sin saber porqué tenía una sonrisa tonta plantada en su rostro e, inconscientemente, levantó su mano izquierda y acarició sus labios como queriendo recuperar el aroma que Draco le había dejado.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación despertó de su trance y sacó la tarjeta. Hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer para entrar y cuando llegó a su cama se tumbó boca arriba.

Dio la vuelta e intentó no pensar mas en el tema que rondaba su cabeza durante todo el día.

Harry.

Se sentía un poco culpable al pensar todo esto.

¿Por qué se había olvidado tan rápido de el? Era esa la cuestión a la que le daba tantas vueltas.

Y la verdad es que después de mucho pensar había llegado a una conclusión. Si ya no estaba enamorada de Harry era porque nunca lo había estado. Era lo mas lógico que se le ocurría, y la verdad era, que todo este tiempo... desde que olvidó a Harry en su quinto año... era porque se había enamorado de Draco, aunque nunca había llegado a admitirlo.

Si. Lo había pasado mal cuando había visto a Harry con Hermione, pero no era el hecho de que ya no estuviera con el lo que la ponía triste, sino que el y su amiga del alma hubieran caído tan bajo.

Cuando Harry le pidió en el sexto año de la pelirroja, que saliera con el, Ginny no se lo pensó. El sí salió de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, y supo que era lo mejor. ¿Cómo iba a rechazar a Harry? El chico perfecto. Lo tenía todo. Estudios, amigos, fama, belleza. Era perfecto para ella. Y había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de el... que sabría que siempre habría una chispa en su interior que haría que continuara queriéndolo.

Además, estaba segura de que nunca podría conseguir a Draco.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de cuanto se equivocaba. Porque Ginny se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de Harry, sino de Draco, cuando se despertó a su lado en la cama. Supo que todas las mañanas, querría despertarse con él a su lado.

Y también se equivocaba en cuanto a la cuestión de tenerlo porque sabía que Draco ya era suyo, ya se lo había demostrado besándola en el ascensor...

Se llevó una mano a la frente con un intento de parar el dolor de cabeza que ocasionaba la resaca; se colocó en posición fetal mientras continuaba pensando en Draco y, al minuto, no pudo más y cayó rendida en un ligero sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente se despertó en cuanto uno de los primeros rayos de Sol deslumbraba la habitación de la pelirroja, alcanzándola en la cara, y haciendo que sobresaltara. Desperezándose se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño bostezando para refrescarse con un buen baño. 

Dejó llenar la bañera de agua con reluciente espuma mientras se despojaba de la ropa con la que había dormido. Cuando quedó desnuda se fue metiendo lentamente en el espumoso manto que cubría a la bañera mientras percibía el contacto del agua templada. Estuvo durante un largo rato relajándose mientras pensaba en el cambio brusco que había dado su vida en tan solo dos días; de repente notó que llamaban suavemente a la puerta y despertó súbitamente de su trance.

A ritmo lento se levantó de la bañera y se puso el albornoz al mismo tiempo que gritaba un "Ahora voy" bastante audible.

Caminó hasta la puerta, abrió lentamente y lo que se encontró al otro lado de la puerta la dejó más sorprendida de lo que jamás pensó estar.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en el umbral con mirada seductora con un enorme ramo de rosas blancas en la mano izquierda y un bol lleno de fresas que con solo mirarlas ya daban ganas de comerlas.

"¿Pero… pero que es esto?" preguntó Ginny en un susurro sin poder creerse que Draco Malfoy, el rubio por el que tanto había suspirado, estuviera plantado en su puerta con un ramo de sus flores favoritas y con un bol de su fruta favorita.

"¿No puedo traer flores y fresas a la chica más guapa del SPHM?" respondió con otra pregunta el rubio con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el corazón más frío. "Bueno¿me invitas a pasar?"

"Claro, pasa" dijo Ginny extendiendo un brazo señalando el interior de la habitación.

Draco pasó y dejó el bol en un pequeño escritorio que había hecho aparecer Ginny al lado de la puerta del baño. Cogió su varita e hizo aparecer un jarrón medio lleno de agua para colocar en el recipiente las hermosas rosas blancas.

"¿Sabes que mi padre viene a visitarme esta noche?" dijo Draco mientras colocaba con cuidado el ramo en el jarrón.

Ginny emitió un sonido como demostrando que le daba igual lo que acababa de decir Draco y al segundo le dio la espalda al rubio. Draco terminó de arreglar las flores y se acercó a Ginny por detrás, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho de mi padre?" preguntó Draco mientras le daba cortos besos en el cuello de la pelirroja.

"No es eso" dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para estar cara a cara con Draco y le pasaba los brazos por su cuello. "No es que sea de mi agrado¿Sabes?"

"Temes que no te acepte¿verdad?" preguntó Daco adivinando lo que la pelirroja temía; al ver que Ginny asentía enrojecida, prosiguió. "Ginny, me encantas… Me gustas mucho y no pienso dejar que mi padre se meta en nuestra relación"

Ginny acercó sus labios a los de él a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y al encontrar esos labios que buscaba los besó apasionadamente. Draco acercó su cuerpo al de ella para hacer más hondo el beso y fueron caminando a trompicones, sin parar de besarse, hacía la cama. Al llegar a la mullida cama se tumbaron, el rubio encima de Ginny, y, sin ser del todo conscientes de lo que hacían, empezaron a quitarse la ropa que llevaban puesta.

Draco recorrió el cuerpo de Ginny con besos apasionados mientras la pelirroja gemía al sentir el contacto de los finos labios del rubio contra su piel. Draco se separó de ella por un segundo para observar su estructural cuerpo desnudo, mientras ella se enrojecía por momentos, y siguió besándola.

* * *

Ginny se acomodó mejor en el pecho de Draco y suspiró. 

"¿Me lo prometes Draco?" dijo la pelirroja mientras doblaba un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

"¿Prometer que?" dijo Draco, un poco confundido por la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja.

"Vamos Draco" dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba en la cama " Lo sabes perfectamente. Lo de que tu y yo estamos juntos, a tu padre, eso¿recuerdas?" dijo Ginny un poco sarcástica.

Vio como Draco miraba hacia otro lado.

"Eh..." dudo un poco el rubio. "Pu-pues claro, Ginny" dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

"Me estas mintiendo" dijo la pelirroja, mientras apartaba la cabeza y dejaba de mirarle.

Draco se incorporó tambien y la cogio de la barbilla, haciendo que le mirase.

"Ginny, se lo dire ¿vale? No te preocupes" dijo el chico, con el tono mas convincente que pudo encontrar, y Ginny no pudo hacer mas que fundirse en el beso que le daba el chico, aunque en el fondo de la cabeza, sabía que Draco no decía del todo la verdad.

* * *

Aquella tarde, después de que Draco se fuera de su habitación, Ginny decidió prepararse para la noche. No habían quedado en verse ni nada, pero Ginny decidió darle una sorpresa. 

La joven, muy ilusionada, se ducho, y a la salida eligió lo que iba a ponerse.

Se decantó por un traje negro que le llegaba a la rodilla, cortado debajo del pecho y que se ataba al cuello, con toda la espalda al aire.

Se secó el pelo y se hizó un hechizo haciendo que le quedara totalmente liso, se puso un maquillaje muy natural, y se vistió, poniéndose unos tacones de tacón de aguja como brocha final.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al ascensor.

"Ya no queda vuelta atrás" pensó Ginny, mientras pisaba el suelo del ascensor.

* * *

Draco Malfoy le sonrió a su padre. 

"¿Alguna novedad?" preguntó Lucius mientras le daba otro trago a su martini.

Draco negó la cabeza.

"Ninguna con importancia" mintió Draco.

"Vamos Draco! Nunca tienes nada que contarle a tu padre" dijo Lucius, y Draco pensó que desde que había salido de Azkaban, su padre estaba mas raro que nunca. En ocasiones intentando ser el padre perfecto, y en otras, siendo frío como el hielo.

"De verdad, padre"

"Bueno... si tanto insistes... pero seguro que hay alguna chica por ahí..." dijo el padre de Draco riendo.

El rubio miró hacia otro lado, un color pálido apoderándose de su cara, y todo, por un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

* * *

Ginny Weasley decidió que era conveniente buscar primero en el bar, ya que aun era temprano para cenar. Y no se equivocaba. 

Cuando entró en el bar, muchas miradas se dirigieron a ella, pero no las de las personas que ellas miraban.

Draco y Lucius Malfoy estaban ambos de pie, de cara a la barra, ambos vestidos con traje de chaqueta. No la habían visto entrar, y tampoco se habían dado cuenta del murmullo que ella había ocasionado.

La pelirroja andó hacia ellos, sus tacones haciendo ruido en el suelo y cuando llegó detrás de Draco le pasó los brazos por la cintura.

El rubio se dio la vuelta sobresaltado y se quedó paralizado, pero al segundo reaccionó y la apartó de el.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de dolor.

"Draco¿ que ha...?" dijo Ginny pero el rubio la cortó.

"¿Qué haces Weasley¿Pero quien te crees?"

Ginny le miró confundida.

"¿Esto es una broma? Estamos saliendo juntos, tu mismo me lo demostraste"

Lucius Malfoy, que hasta el momento había estado contemplando la escena con un poco de diversión, habló al instante de oir lo último.

"Draco... no estarás saliendo con esta pobretona ¿verdad?"

Draco miró a su padre como si estuviera loco.

"¡Por Dios papa¿Me crees capaz de caer tan bajo?"

Ginny comenzó a llorar por lo que oía salir de la boca del rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a sus pies.

El padre de Malfoy se dirigió a la pelirroja sonriendo con superioridad al oír el comentario de su hijo.

"Weasley, una pobretona como tú no merece ni aspirar por un chico de clase alta como lo es mi hijo" dijo el Sr. Malfoy mirando con repugnancia a la pequeña pelirroja. "Mejor buscate a Potter, que parece ser el único que quiere estar una pobretona que no vale nada como tú"

A Ginny le dio un vuelco el corazón, tras oír lo último que le había dicho el padre de Malfoy. Al recordar todo lo ocurrido por lo que había huido hasta Escocia más lágrimas afloraron al exterior. Con la cara machada de maquillaje escurrido por las abundantes lágrimas levantó la mirada, impulsivamente, hacía Draco, esperando que éste dijera algo para comprobar que lo que estaba viviendo no era un mal sueño.

"Sabía que esto iba a pasar" Dijo Ginny con un deje de odio al ver que el rubio no hacía más que mirar a otro lado que no fuera ella.

Nada más decir esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó de aquel lugar corriendo mientras más lágrimas surcaban su ya mojado rostro.

**CONTESTACION DE RR:**

**Babyjapan:** Nos alegramos que te gustara el cap, no era mu divertido pero… algo es algo… no? Espero que te haya gustado este! Nos leemos!

**gaba-black: **Nos alegramos que te guste nuestra historia! Nos hemos tardado un "poco"… pero mejor tarde que nunca no:D besos!

**Pilika-LastHope: **vaya, cortillo el RR xD Sabemos que hemos tardado bastante en actualizar, pero bueno, aki esta el cap (el último:'(…)

**Igni: **weno, después de varios RR diciendo "caps cortos, caps cortos" espero que no te quejaras de este, e? xD un besooo!

**agus lupin: **oleee! DG la mjr pareja! xD esperamos que t haya gustado este ultimo cap, un besoo!

**imposibles: **sabemos que fue lindo el cap, XO NO TE SIENTAS SOLA! xD esperamos que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!

**Hitomi Felton: **jajaja, mu wena la excusa xD jaja. Que escribes mu bien! No lo dudes! Esperarmos que te haya gustado el cap Un beso!

**Zeisse: **kien fuera ginny… YO! xD ale, Carmele sin Draco xD (MoNi WeAsLeY) en fin… que después de un momento de locura de una de nosotras (kien sera…) esperamos que te haya gustado el cap! Besos!


End file.
